Solitario
by Mitu chan
Summary: Cuando lo más preciado de Makoto Tachibana (Tanus, un pastor alemán) es gravemente herido en un accidente de coche, Makoto tiene que conseguir mas de trescientos mil yens, y rápido. Makoto vive solo, trabaja por un salario mínimo y no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir. Lo único que puede ofrecer al veterinario Sousuke Yamazaki, a modo de pago, es su cuerpo. [SOUMAKO/AU/ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

** Hello!  
Estaba revisando mis libros en PDF y encontre el libro "Solitario" de Scarlet Blackwell  
Un libro hermoso que me saco algunas lagrimas (no se preocupen, sho shoro por todo)  
Y bueno, me lo trague en dos horas, imagínense.  
Después de terminarlo y quedarme unos minutos tirada en mi cama como lagarto, pensé en los personajes tan lendos que tiene ese libro.  
El pasivo es un poco triston y dulce, y se me vino la imagen de un Makoto decaído (cosita, yo te apapacho~) Iba a cambiar a su lindo perrito por un gatito blanco, pero al final lo deje un ovejero como es originalmente :3.  
El activo se esconde en una mascara de hielo con profesionalismo, y pensé en nuestro lisiado gruñón  
Y bue, así nació esta hermosa adaptación de ese hermoso libro.  
Las chicas de The dram of desire hicieron un trabajo grandioso en cuanto a la traducción, las hamo~  
Bueno, espero que le den una linda aceptación rabanitos y nada, a leer~  
**

* * *

_**Nada de esto me pertenece.**_  
**_Los personajes son de mi idolo Kōji Ōji (lo amo por crear a mi Mako~) y el universo y todo lo que ello conlleva de Scarlet Blackwell._**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

Sousuke Yamazaki se puso en cuclillas pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la propietaria de su paciente.

En la UCI, el gato pelirrojo yacía en sus brazos, con un gotero que serpenteaba detrás de su pata a la jaula. Sousuke había sacrificado al paciente y ahora escuchó tan discretamente como pudo como se desvanecía su vida mientras la dueña de Charlie lloraba.

—Se ha ido.— Dijo en voz baja, apretando su brazo, tratando de transmitir consuelo lo mejor que pudo.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, besando al gato en la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano.

—¿Quieres que te dé unos minutos?

—Sí.

Sousuke se puso de pie, con las piernas acalambradas.  
Se deshizo de la jeringuilla y tiró sus guantes antes de lavarse las manos. Luego salió al pasillo y se apoyó contra la pared.

Joder, amaba su trabajo, pero odiaba esta parte. Por supuesto que fue correcto poner fin al sufrimiento, pero cómo consolar a la devastada propietaria después de haber dejado atrás diez, quince, veinte años de atención a su mascota?

Esta vez habían sido dieciocho años. Después de una vida plena, Charlie había sucumbido a la insuficiencia renal, al igual que la mayoría de los gatos con esa edad.

Caminó hasta el puesto de descanso y tomó una botella de agua de la nevera para quitarse el nudo en su garganta. No fue fácil y debería haber estado agradecido por eso. Cuando practicó la eutanasia a un animal sin sentir un profundo remordimiento, pudo haber sido el momento de retirarse.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. Un par de minutos era todo lo que tenía, había un montón de  
pacientes en la sala de espera.

Sousuke estaba casado con su trabajo. Siempre había sido así desde que se había hecho veterinario; cinco turnos de doce horas a la semana y sin nada de energía para dedicarse a su vida personal. ¿Qué vida personal?

A Sousuke le gustaban los hombres, pero casi no tenía oportunidad de estar con uno. Después de aceptar este trabajo en Iwatobi, había dejado atrás a sus padres y amigos de la escuela en Tokio y lo había intercambiado por relaciones de trabajo. Ahora, sus únicos amigos eran compañeros de trabajo y dudaba si alguno de ellos querrían ir de bares gay con él.

Supuso que había elegido ese estilo de vida y lo había aceptado, pero estar solo noche tras noche, poco a poco se convirtió en algo aburrido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndole de sus pensamientos sensibleros. La enfermera jefe, Gou Matsuoka, le gritó:

—Acaba de llegar una emergencia desde el estacionamiento. Perro víctima de accidente de coche. Tienes que venir. Sala de reconocimiento número cuatro.

—Muy bien. —Sousuke era tranquilo y sereno y no hablaba mucho. Nunca se dejaba llevar por una crisis.  
Nunca gritaba y vociferaba al equipo durante un intento de reanimación. Nunca mostraba nada salvo respeto por sus colegas.

Sabía lo que pensaban de él; solidez, fiabilidad y una gran cantidad de conocimientos. Pero lo que de pensaba de sí mismo era soledad, un trabajo lejos de casa, cansancio e infelicidad. Se levantó y arrojó su vaso a la papelera antes de seguir a Gou.

Oyó un perro gimiendo y suaves sollozos mientras abría la puerta de la sala de reconocimiento número cuatro.  
Encontró un chico sentado en un rincón con un pastor alemán adulto tumbado de alguna manera sobre rodillas.

Un primer vistazo de reconocimiento le llevó a Sousuke al paciente, en estado de shock, gimiendo de dolor, goteando sangre sobre el suelo debajo de una toalla que el propietario llevaba sobre su pata derecha trasera y con múltiples abrasiones en el resto de su cuerpo.

Su segunda y menos profesional mirada lo llevó al propietario mientras levantaba la vista. Un chico de unos treinta años, con los ojos rojos y lacrimosos, pero que apenas restaba unos sorprendentes y atractivos -ojos esmeraldas y un pelo castaño y corto- y un hermoso rostro dolorosamente exquisito.

Sousuke trató de apartar sus pensamientos, concentrándose en su trabajo y en el tratamiento inmediato de este necesitado paciente.

—Buenos días, soy el Dr. Yamazaki, señor... —Miró a su identificación.

—Tachibana. Makoto Tachibana. —La voz del hombre temblaba. —Yo... no —apartó la mirada por un momento. —Corrió hacia la carretera. No pude...

—Está bien, llévalo a la mesa de reconocimiento. —

Makoto levantó el perro con dificultad y gimió en protesta cuando lo puso sobre la mesa. Sousuke se encontraba en el lado opuesto al chico.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Comenzó a hacerle un examen completo, pasando con su linterna por los ojos del perro, buscando sangre en los oídos y abriéndole la boca para observar el color pálido de las encías. El perro estaba en estado de shock grave. No podía perder mucho tiempo con esto.

—Tanus. —Makoto acarició su perro, su ensangrentada mano choca con la de Sousuke. —Lo siento.

Sousuke bajó la pata lesionada. Makoto sacó la toalla y reveló una fractura del fémur.

—Bueno, tengo que llevármelo, darle un poco de líquido y estabilizarlo. Mañana podremos intervenirle. Le pondremos una sujeción en el fémur, para que se cierre del todo. Es una gran operación, pero podemos hacerlo.— Esperó un momento. Todos los propietarios siempre estaban de acuerdo inmediatamente, algunos empezaban a preocuparse por el dinero. Makoto llevaba una descolorida camiseta negra, vaqueros y zapatillas baratas. Sousuke dudaba de que tuviera algún dinero para afrontar la operación.

—Sí, sí.— Dijo Makoto a toda prisa mientras Sousuke levantaba a Tanus.

—Ve a la sala de espera cuando esté estable y le haya hecho unas radiografías, volveré y hablaremos.  
Makoto le siguió hasta la puerta, abriéndosela. Se enredaron incómodamente en la puerta mientras Makoto bajaba la cabeza para darle un beso a Tanus.

—Voy a estar aquí, mi vida. —Las fosas nasales de Sousuke se crisparon.

Makoto olía bien. Su cuerpo era delgado y alto, aunque un par de centímetros más pequeño que Sousuke. Eso hizo que su pene respondiera sorprendentemente rápido.

—Te veré en breve.— Sousuke llevó a Tanus fuera y abrió la puerta a la sala de reanimación, mirando hacia atrás de nuevo a un Makoto merodeando.

Cristo, era impresionante.

—¿Puedo tener un poco de ayuda aquí? — Puso a Tanus sobre una mesa.— Necesito una cánula y un apósito con iodo en esta pata.

Gou se volcó con Tanus, con una máquina de afeitar en la mano, afeitando su pata delantera, mientras que otra enfermera se fue por apósitos. Rin, un doctor, se acercó, acariciando a Tanus, quien yacía sin fuerzas, uno enormes ojos resignados miraban de una persona a otra.

—Él es un perro encantador. — Remarcó.

—Sí, lo es. — Respondió Sousuke.

Deberías ver a su dueño.

Incluso ahora, su fuero interno se estremeció con el recuerdo de Makoto. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan fuertemente atraído por alguien a primera vista. La sensación lo emocionaba tanto como lo consternaba.

Makoto era un cliente.

El dueño de su paciente.

Makoto estaba angustiado, difícilmente con algún estado de ánimo como para darse cuenta de que su veterinario se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Apartó esos pensamientos. La cánula estaba colocada, ordenó el drenaje y luego gimió ante la presión de la sangre del perro.

—Está bien, ábrelo por completo. Cuando termine, lo llevaremos a rayos X. No debería ser necesario sedarlo.—Vio la pierna lesionada de Tanus siendo vendada. Esperaba que el perro no muriera.

* * *

—Señor Tachibana.

Makoto estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza agachada entre las rodillas, como si intentara controlar las ganas de vomitar. Su cabeza se sacudió. Sus lágrimas estaban secas, pero su rostro estaba pálido manchado por el llanto.

—Makoto.— Dijo levantándose.

—De acuerdo, Makoto, llámame Sousuke. Ven conmigo.

Makoto siguió a Sousuke a su despacho, donde había dejado las radiografías en el dispositivo para examinarlas. Apagó las luces principales y le indicó a Makoto que se situara junto a él.

—Está bien, así que aquí está la pierna lesionada de Tanus. Este es el fémur, el hueso principal de la pata trasera, lo que equivale a nuestro hueso del muslo. La fractura es simple, un corte limpio a través del hueso.  
Aparte del hecho de que es abierto, uno de los extremos del hueso penetra en la piel. El riesgo de infección es grande, pero lo tenemos bajo sedantes y sueros. Su presión arterial ha aumentado y espero que esté en condiciones para anestesiarlo mañana. Después le colocaremos una fijación, tendrá puesta una escayola y luego una larga recuperación, con terapia física.

Makoto asintió. Se mordió el labio, mirando a las radiografías.

—¿Alguna pregunta?  
Los hinchados ojos esmeraldas de Makoto se deslizaron hacia él.

Aquí empieza todo.

—Sí, yo...— Se sonrojó, inquieto. —Odio tener que preguntar esto, pero...

—¿Cuánto va a costar? Aproximadamente unos trescientos mil cuatrocientos yens. Excluyendo la atención de seguimiento y terapia física.

Los encantadores ojos de Makoto permanecieron sobre él durante un largo rato. Luego suspiró, se dejó caer en una silla y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

—Yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero.

Sousuke esperó pacientemente. Había visto todo esto antes.  
Había visto a los animales perfectamente sanos sacrificados porque sus dueños no podían darse el lujo de atenderlos y eso le rompía el corazón cada vez.

Era un crimen cuánto lo que costaban los tratamientos veterinarios, él lo sabía. Pero también sabía que un propietario inteligente hacía un seguro para su mascota.

Él no tuvo que preguntar si Makoto lo tenía. Makoto lo miró con nuevas lágrimas condensándose en  
esos tiernos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Lo dejaremos aquí hasta mañana para que puedas solucionarlo. Quizá amigos, tus padres...

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo a nadie.

La difícil situación de Makoto lo conmovió más de lo que nadie lo había hecho. Sousuke lo sentía por é ía ganas de ofrecerle su dinero, como siempre lo hacía, pero si lo hubiera hecho con todo el mundo que alguna vez había necesitado ayuda, él mismo habría caído en bancarrota y estaría ahora viviendo en la calle.

—Tienen un...— Makoto tropezó con sus palabras. —¿Plan de pago?

—Tendrías que hablar con la recepción. Creo que tienen algo, pero tendrías que poner para empezar un veinticinco por ciento. O algo por el estilo.

—Yo no tengo eso.— Las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas pálidas y finas. —¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo a Tanus desde hace cinco años. No tengo a nadie más que a él. No puedo perderlo, él es todo para mí. Todo.

—Entiendo.— Sousuke sacó un pañuelo de la caja en su escritorio y se lo entregó. Apretó las mandíbulas para que su traicionera boca no le ofreciera el dinero.

No.

Sé un profesional.

Una cara bonita no va a conseguir que le ofrezcas dinero a un completo desconocido.

—Todo lo que puedo decir es, que vayas a casa y pienses en ello. Llámame a la tarde.

Makoto lo miró fijamente. Él se limpió los ojos con el pañuelo de papel. Nada va a cambiar, su mirada se lo transmitió a Sousuke.

Puedo pensar en ello todo el tiempo del mundo y el dinero no va a aparecer.

Makoto se levantó.

—Gracias por su tiempo, doctor.—

Le tendió la mano.

—Sousuke, por favor.— Él se la estrechó. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron más tiempo de lo normal antes de que Makoto apartara la mano y se dirigiera a la puerta.

Sousuke suspiró. Apagó la luz y quitó las radiografías antes de salir de su oficina para ir a la UCI. Tanus estaba acurrucado dentro de su jaula, mirando tristemente con unos grandes ojos marrones mientras Sousuke se arrodillaba ante él.

Abrió la puerta y lo acarició.

—Hola chico, ¿cómo estás? —Tanus acarició la mano débilmente. —Eres un buen perro. Todo va a salir bien. —

No debía hacer tales promesas. Makoto no iba a encontrar ese dinero a menos que robara un banco. Mañana a esta hora, Tanus estaría muerto.

* * *

Sousuke terminó a las ocho, pero no se fue hasta las nueve de la noche. Esto era habitual para él.

A veces se tomaba un rato libre si la clínica estaba tranquila, pero era muy raro que hubiera alguno. Se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta, tirando su ropa de trabajo en una cesta de ropa, y encontró su bolso y las llaves del coche.

Su maletín con el almuerzo estaba intacto. Esperaba poder comer cuando llegara a casa a la hora de la cena.  
Caminó por el estacionamiento oscuro y abrió el coche con el mando a distancia. Mientras guardaba la chaqueta y el bolso en el asiento de atrás y abría la puerta del conductor, un crujido repentino detrás de él lo hizo estremecerse.

Él se dio la vuelta para ver a Makoto Tachibana pie detrás de él.

—Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.—Makoto parecía igual de pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos como hacía doce horas antes.

—¿Qué quieres?

—He pensado en la única forma en que puedo hacerlo.

Sousuke se sintió aliviado y preocupado.

—Dime.

—Si lo haces de forma gratuita, Tú puedes... tenerme. Por una noche.

Los ojos de Sousuke debieron ponerse como platos. Casi se echó a reír con los nervios.

—¿Cómo dices?

Makoto siguió sin inmutarse, serio.

—Vamos, sé que te gusto. Eso es obvio. Haré lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa y quiero decir eso. Me acostaré contigo todas las noches durante una semana si lo deseas. Un mes. Un año. El resto de tu vida. Haré cualquier cosa. Sólo por favor...— La voz de Makoto se quebró. —Por favor salve a mi perro.

La mente de Sousuke giró sobre escenarios un tanto subidos de tono. Esto era nuevo. Todavía nunca nadie le había ofrecido su cuerpo como pago. Pero Makoto no era estúpido. Le había ofrecido lo único que a Sousuke le interesaba. Aun así, él se echó a reír.

—Vamos, compórtate.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Sousuke!

—Sí, y yo también, no es cosa mía el hacerlo de forma gratuita. Eso no es algo que yo estipulara y lo sabes, es el coste de todo el equipo, de la cuota de la compañía de seguros de animales a la que tendría que afiliarme. Y además, no tengo que pagar por ello. ¿Por qué crees exactamente qué valdrías mil setecientos dólares?

No había querido ser tan cruel, pero Makoto retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza.

—Por favor.— Dijo de nuevo, desesperado, derrotado. Sousuke lo miró fríamente.

—Vete a casa. — Mientras Makoto simplemente se quedó mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sousuke levantó la voz. —Lo digo en serio. Vete a casa.

Makoto se apartó. Tropezó en el estacionamiento oscuro de camino hacia un automóvil coreano con al menos quince años de antigüedad y se metió dentro.

No se fue de inmediato y Sousuke vio aporrear el volante y gritar algo antes de que el motor empezara a rugir y Makoto saliera haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

Sousuke lo miró.

Sólo cuando se subió a su coche se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

* * *

Pasó la noche sin dormir acostado bajo las mantas, con los oídos zumbando con las palabras de Makoto.

Él se rió y gimió lascivamente. Jesucristo, no podía creerlo. El hombre más excitante que había conocido le había ofrecido su cuerpo en bandeja. Cualquier cosa, le había dicho.

_Cualquier cosa y me refiero a cualquier cosa. _

El miembro de Sousuke se puso rígido y lo acarició mientras pensaba en Makoto a cuatro patas, mostrándole el culo, ofreciéndoselo.

Oh Dios, era demasiado. Sólo la idea de ventilar toda su frustración sexual en Makoto era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Se estremeció con fuerza, eyaculando sobre su vientre, imaginando esos ojos verdes mientras se venía. En el resplandor, con su respiración tranquilizándose y los latidos del corazón volviendo a la normalidad, se sintió avergonzado.

Makoto se había ofrecido a prostituirse porque amaba demasiado a su perro. Y en vez de sentirse horrorizado por haber llegado a eso, Sousuke simplemente había fantaseado acerca de tomar ventaja sobre él en la peor forma posible.

Se volvió hacia un lado, mirando sin ver a través de la oscuridad. Era un ser despreciable.  
Pero no era más que un hombre, después de todo.

* * *

**Ahí lo tienen~  
Me dan su opinión? Creen que los personajes quedan bien? O se van pal' OOC?  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
Besos rabanitos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

Makoto se sentía tan asqueado cuando entró a trabajar por la mañana que pasó diez minutos encerrado en el cuarto de baño sobre el inodoro. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía creer que Sousuke lo hubiera tratado con ese desprecio y asco.

¡Sabía que le gustaba a Sousuke! Había visto el interés en sus ojos desde el momento en que había entrado por la puerta.

Pero él se negó. Tal vez el niño rico no le gustaba jugar con los pobres. Tal vez tenía miedo de contagiarse alguna enfermedad típica de los pobres. Así que Makoto se había degradado a sí mismo, había ido allí poniéndose de rodillas y ofreciéndole lo único que tenía para poder salvar la vida de Tanus y Sousuke lo había despreciado.

Me odio a mí mismo.

Se sentía como si estuviera en una espiral descendente y el accidente de Tanus le hubiera empujado aún más hacia el fondo. El dinero, su trabajo, su bazofia de casa, su soledad... Todos ellos conspiraron para golpearle aún más.

Por el momento no podía ver qué camino tomar.

La culminación de vivir años así llegó rápidamente sin avisar y lo envolvió en la desesperación de una forma que nunca había conocido. Se sentía desesperado, golpeado por la vida.

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y salió a empezar a trabajar. Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana y ya iba diez minutos tarde. Su corazón se sentía plomizo en el pecho. No había dormido en toda la noche porque la sólida presencia reconfortante de Tanus no se sintió en el extremo de su cama.

—¿Qué horas son estas?— Le gritó el encargado.

—Lo siento. Mi perro está enfermo. Le atropellaron ayer.

El encargado lo miró desde debajo de su casco durante un instante y por un momento Makoto pensó que le iba a dar un respiro. No hubo suerte.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde. Ponte a trabajar.

Mientras se alejaba, el teléfono móvil de Makoto - terminantemente prohibido durante las horas de trabajo- vibró contra su pierna. Makoto se escabulló detrás de una columna y respondió.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, señor Tachibana. Soy el doctor Yamazaki y le llamo de la Veterinaria de Iwatobi.— El corazón de Makoto saltó en el pecho y sintió como pasaba la bilis hasta el esófago. Estaba seguro de que Sousuke había llamado para decir que iba a sacrificar a Tanus. Estaba casi a punto de vomitar.

—Hola.— Su voz era un chillido. Se metió un dedo en la otra oreja para bloquear los sonidos de carretillas elevadoras y del estrepitoso parloteo.

—Sólo quería hacerte saber que Tanus va a ser intervenido a las ocho en punto. Ahora mismo lo estamos anestesiando.

Las piernas de Makoto se sintieron de repente sin fuerza. Se apoyó en los pilares, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamas más tarde y te comento como ha ido todo?

—De acuerdo.

—Adiós.

Sousuke colgó mientras Makoto abría la boca para darle las gracias.

Se puso de pie apoyándose en la columna de hormigón con una risa temblorosa, limpiándose los ojos con una mano.

Tanus estaba siendo atendido a pesar de costar trescientos mil cuatrocientos yens. ¿Qué había cambiado en la mente de Sousuke y por qué no había mencionado la oferta de Makoto?

No importaba. La vergüenza de Makoto era lo que menos importaba ahora. Tanus iba a estar bien. Makoto se metió en la parte trasera cerca de la esquina de los fumadores a la hora del almuerzo, marcando el número con una mano temblorosa. Trató de no respirar los humos venenosos que flotaban por encima de los hombres que estaban en la puerta de atrás.

—Hola, ¿puedo hablar con el doctor Yamazaki?— Preguntó cuándo contestó la recepcionista.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Makoto Tachibana.

—Un momento por favor.— Se quedó a la espera, con una sintonía de Mozart sonando en el teléfono.

—Hola, Sr. Tachibana, soy Gou Matsuoka, una de las enfermeras del veterinario. El Dr. Yamazaki está en el quirófano ahora mismo. Él no puede atenderle.

—Oh, está bien, sólo quería saber cómo está Tanus, el ovejero.— Makoto sintió una extraña sensación de alivio al no tener que hablar con Sousuke.

—Salió bien de la intervención. No hubo mayores complicaciones. Se está recuperando en la UCI, pero está todavía un poco mareado por la anestesia.— Makoto se apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo entre unas lágrimas repentinas.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Sí. Antes de las seis, si le es posible.

—Sí, puedo. Gracias.

—No hay problema. Adiós.

Makoto colgó. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, su corazón se animó, su vergüenza seguía olvidada.

La vergüenza no se quedó desterrada por mucho tiempo. Las palmas de las manos de Makoto estaban sudorosas cuando entró en el hospital esa noche, solicitando en la recepción ver a Tanus. Rezó para que Sousuke estuviera demasiado ocupado para hablar con él.

Rezó para que estuviera demasiado ocupado para tener tiempo para Makoto de nuevo.

Una mujer de pelo rojo salió de la parte posterior, se presentó como Gou y condujo a Makoto por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía UCI.

Makoto vio al instante a Tanus en la jaula de enfrente, con la cabeza apoyada en sus grandes patas, con unas vías serpenteando en ambas, y con los ojos cerrados. Gou se inclinó, abrió la puerta y Tanus inmediatamente miró hacia arriba.

—Hola, chico.

Tanus no trató de ponerse de pie, pero no obstante, lamió la mano de Makoto y luego su rostro con entusiasmo.

Su pierna de atrás tenía un molde rosado fluorescente. Por un momento, Makoto se preguntó si esto era una astuta especie de broma provocada por Sousuke.

Un insulto a la hombría de Tanus porque su dueño era gay. Tal vez se había equivocado. Quizás Sousuke no se había excitado en absoluto viéndolo. Tal vez ni siquiera era gay.

Él enrojeció con sus pensamientos, inclinándose para besar a Tanus en la cabeza puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su preciado amigo.

—Te quiero.—

Gou le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Voy a buscar al Dr. Yamazaki para que hablen.

Makoto abrió la boca para decir que realmente no importaba, pero ella ya se había ido.

Su corazón latía y tenía pelos de Tanus pegados a la fría y húmeda mano que lo acariciaba. Contrólate, se dijo con fiereza. Se había puesto en evidencia, pero todo estaba hecho ahora. Es probable que sólo tuviera que ver al hombre una vez más y eso sería todo. No había mencionado el pago por esto en el teléfono por lo que evidentemente lo había hecho por altruismo. ¿Había alguien realmente tan bueno en estos días? No parecía posible.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro. Sousuke, alto, sutilmente musculoso y de pelo oscuro, bajó la mirada hacia él.

—Sr. Tachibana.— Él le tendió la mano.

Makoto se la estrechó maldiciendo su sudorosa mano.

—Vamos a hablar por lo que me puede acompañar a mi oficina.

Makoto se levantó de mala gana, acariciando a Tanus de nuevo. Sousuke se inclinó para cerrar la puerta y luego se alejó, Makoto lo siguió.

Sousuke lo llevó a la misma habitación en la que había mostrado a Makoto las radiografías de Tanus. Pero ahora que no estaba tan angustiado, Makoto tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor mientras Sousuke le ordenaba tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. El despacho tenía una gran librería con pesados tomos sobre toda clase de animales, aves y reptiles. Medicina y cirugía, enfermedades infecciosas, anatomía y fisiología. Diplomas enmarcados y titulaciones cubrían las paredes. Makoto nunca había visto a nadie con tantos títulos. Por un momento, sentía gratitud de haber traído a Tanus a un hombre tan altamente cualificado, sin importar lo que costara.

Sousuke se sentó detrás del escritorio. Fijó la mirada sin pestañear sobre él, con unos ojos de un azul topacio sorprendente.

La decisión que Makoto había hecho de ofrecerse a sí mismo no había sido demasiado difícil en absoluto, porque Sousuke era muy atractivo. Makoto sintió una punzada de profundo pesar por que Sousuke no había aceptado su oferta y haberlo usado para todo lo que hubiera querido. Eso no era más que una sucia fantasía y Makoto no suelen actuar sobre fantasías. El realmente no quería ser utilizado por Sousuke, en realidad la idea era aterradora.

Él se ruborizó, convencido de que Sousuke veía todos los pensamientos impuros en su rostro.

—La cirugía fue muy bien. Le hicimos una transfusión de sangre porque su hemoglobina estaba un poco baja antes de la operación, además de que era un procedimiento bastante sangriento. No tuve ningún problema para ponerle la fijación y recolocarle la fractura de nuevo bajo la piel. Debería recuperarse bien.— Makoto asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tiene que quedar?

—Un par de días. Una vez que se levante, va a estar bien para irse.

—¿Y después de eso?

—Una revisión dos días después, le quitaremos la fijación tres semanas después, luego una vez por semana durante seis semanas, momento en el que espero que la escayola se caiga. Después de eso, se le organizarán sesiones de terapia física.

Makoto tragó. Eso había sido un regalo. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que iba a pagar la terapia física y el cuidado posterior? Sousuke pareció leer su mente.

—Toda la atención de seguimiento es gratuita.

Makoto miró. Él se quedó sin habla. La bondad de Sousuke estaba por encima e iba más allá de lo que él esperaba.

Quería decirle eso, pero su garganta se cerró y las lágrimas impotentes hicieron que sus ojos le escocieran.

Bajó la cabeza un momento, tratando de recobrar la compostura y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Sousuke escribir algo en una hoja de papel. Él la empujó por encima de la mesa y el corazón de Makoto cayó a sus pies.

—Ve a esta dirección a las siete y media de esta noche.

Miró a Sousuke con su cara sonrojada y su corazón zumbándole en los oídos. Sousuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que te cobrara el favor?— Se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en su silla, con una expresión arrogante en su hermoso rostro.— Sólo soy un hombre, después de todo.

Makoto le odió en ese momento. Alejando la mirada a otro lado. Obligándose a tragarse sus lágrimas. Era ridículo, de hecho pensó que lo había sacado de un apuro.

¿Por qué Sousuke haría esto de forma gratuita? Makoto le había ofrecido esto y se tendría que aguantar. Negociar con la experiencia de este hombre, y la vida de su posesión

más preciada, por sexo, era lo justo. Él tomó el papel y lo dobló con cuidado antes de

levantarse y ponerlo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Sousuke salió de detrás del escritorio y durante un momento se sostuvieron las miradas. Makoto sabía que tenía que estar agradecido a Sousuke por su trabajo, pero de repente él no quería nada más. No desde que Sousuke le había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones y estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que Makoto le había ofrecido con tanta desesperación.

Makoto dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

Sousuke volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio durante un rato. Su infrautilizado miembro había decidido en las primeras horas que no podía permitir que una pieza fundamental como el trasero de Makoto se escapara sin ser catado. Su cerebro le decía que si no tenía sexo pronto su mano derecha iba a lesionarse por tanto esfuerzo repetitivo.

Sousuke sólo había decidido ser un hijo de puta con eso cuando vio la conmoción en el rostro de Makoto. Le había irritado más allá de la razón de que Makoto hubiera pensado claramente que todo lo acontecido era gratis y no iba a contribuir con nada. Nada en esta vida es gratis. ¿Por qué Makoto debería ser diferente?

El problema de Sousuke es que era fundamentalmente un buen tipo, lo cual le había llevado a una mayor angustia y miseria de lo que podía soportar. Los chicos jodían con él una vez y luego no volvían a llamarlo, le daban evasivas y se acostaban con otros a sus espaldas. Ser un buen tipo no te llevaba a ninguna parte -ciertamente si eso no te metía en los pantalones de Makoto Tachibana-. Sólo el ser un bastardo insensible haciendo eso y él no iba a perder su oportunidad.

No importaba que el ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Makoto casi lo hubiera hecho retractarse, lo había hecho sentir como la serpiente más rastrera que jamás haya habido en la faz de la tierra.

Makoto tenía que saber el resultado. Se había ofrecido y Sousuke se estaba cobrando el pago. Makoto tendría que aguantar y superar sus magulladas sensibilidades. El sexo de pago se ofrece en esta vida más veces de lo que las personas se imaginan. Si salías con un hombre y te pagaba la comida y la copas durante toda la noche, luego esperaba tener sexo al final de ella, ¿era eso una forma diferente de prostitución? No. Makoto le había ofrecido una forma de pago a cambio de un servicio de Sousuke y este lo estaba reclamando.

Así es la vida.

* * *

**Demasiada crueldad? Al principio pensé en juntar algunos caps, para que las actualizaciones fueran mas largas y el lemmon llegara antes, pero opte por ser bitch~**

Les quería decir que esta historia no sera taaaan larga, aun no conté los caps, pero no pasan los 10, lo aseguro -y si no, existen las balas no? n.n-

**Tengo una idea para otra historia SOUMAKO -esta vez es original de mua *u*- pero aun no estoy organizada TnT**

**Bue, la próxima actualización la haré probablemente el miércoles que viene =3**

**Espero que estén conformes con estos chicos sexys y que coman rábanos que es bueno para el kokoro(?**

**Gracias a las linduras que me dejaron un review, las jamón~**

**Saludos Rabanitos~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres.**

Sousuke no estaba aun no había llegado a su hogar cuando Makoto llegó a la hermosa casa al final del callejón sin salida. Ningún coche estaba aparcado en la entrada y las cortinas aún estaban echadas desde la mañana. Makoto salió de su coche y se acercó a la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre y llamó un par de veces antes de que él admitiera la derrota y volviera a su coche.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Claramente Sousuke nunca salía del trabajo a tiempo, pero cuánto tiempo más estaría esperando? Estar sentado esperando sólo aumentó los nervios de Makoto. Se había duchado, afeitado, y llevaba su mejor camisa y su mejor ropa interior. Qué tonto que era. ¿Por qué vestirse y prepararse para ser utilizado por un desconocido?

Tal vez fue porque sería su primer encuentro sexual desde hacía una eternidad. Y porque, a pesar de su enfado por la injusticia percibida de la situación, a pesar de su miedo, el pensar en Sousuke le excitó. La idea de ser sometido por el veterinario lo excitaba. ¡Que Dios le ayudara!

¿Qué había mal en él con la idea de ser utilizado? ¿Estaba tan desesperado por tener sexo que iba a echar un polvo con un hombre que solo iba a usar su cuerpo como un simple orificio para descargarse? ¿No era simplemente eso?

Ser follado por Sousuke significaba compañía. Un cálido cuerpo contra el suyo sólo durante un breve momento, para mostrar a Makoto que no estaba tan solo en el mundo, después de todo, alguien lo deseaba y quería estar con él. Para demostrar después de todo que no era un hombre olvidado.

Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento de su coche, cerrando los ojos, hizo algunas respiraciones profundas y se preparó para esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Que no se dijera que no pagaba sus deudas.

El ruido del motor de un coche despertó a Makoto con un sobresalto. Parpadeando, se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Sousuke salió de su coche y lo cerró. Sin sonreír, hizo un gesto cortante hacia la casa con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

El corazón de Makoto se hundió aún más. Esas sucias fantasías habían desaparecido de su cabeza y solo sentía terror y repugnancia. No tenía idea de cómo iba a fingir una actuación aquí. Salió de su coche, sin molestarse en cerrarlo y siguió a Sousuke al interior.

Sousuke estaba desapareciendo por el pasillo cuando Makoto puso los pies en la entrada de la casa. Se armó de valor y cerró la puerta, caminando detrás de Sousuke hacia una amplia y reluciente cocina.

La casa de Sousuke estaba en un buen barrio y claramente era de clase alta. Makoto presumía que no la compartía con nadie, por lo menos, no con un ser humano. Un gato negro se acurrucó alrededor de los tobillos de Sousuke y el veterinario se agachó para acariciarlo antes de echarle un poco de comida.

Makoto rondaba ansiosamente cerca de la puerta. Sousuke abrió la nevera y miró donde estaba.

—Parece como si fueras directo a un pelotón de fusilamiento.— Sacó una botella de vino y Makoto se sonrojó. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía. —¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—Por favor.

Sousuke sirvió dos copas y le dio una a Makoto.

—Gracias.

El gato se puso a comer mientras Makoto y Sousuke estaban bebiendo, cada uno mirando al otro.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan malo como te imaginas.— Dijo Sousuke. —Sé que dijiste que podía hacer cualquier cosa contigo...— Makoto deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. —Pero en realidad, mis gustos no son muy diferentes a cualquier otra persona. Dudo que vaya a hacer cualquier cosa contigo que no hayas hecho antes.

Makoto lo miró con frialdad. Esa pequeña voz le hizo sentir como la puta que era. También podía darle a Sousuke una lista de precios de sus servicios.

Por otra parte, Sousuke podría tener lo que quisiera, incluso cosas que él no solía hacer, ya que Makoto lo había prometido. Vendiéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no seguir adelante con esto?

El rostro de Sousuke se endureció con su tono. Él hizo un gesto cortante, saliendo de la cocina.

Con las piernas temblando, Makoto le siguió al piso superior por las escaleras cubiertas de una densa alfombra color crema hacia un amplio dormitorio con una gran cama.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero el crepúsculo todavía iluminaba algo a través de ellas.

Sousuke fue al cajón de la mesita de noche, mientras Makoto se acercaba. Sacó un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Makoto se sintió aliviado de que tuviera eso ya que si no lo hubiera tenido, Makoto se habría negado a hacerlo y se hubiera ido. Eso habría sido una manera de salir de esto.

Se volvió para mirar a Makoto y un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Desvístete.— Dijo Sousuke rotundamente. Se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta.

En el baño, Sousuke se quedó mirando al espejo. Joder, este era un error demencial. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Makoto iba a quedarse allí como un cadáver, mientras que Sousuke se encorvaba durante unos minutos y llegaba a su nsatisfactorio clímax. Él iba a asegurarse de que Sousuke no disfrutara de ello. Ese sería su castigo por ser un hijo de puta en vez de un ser humano decente.

Eso era injusto. Makoto estaba claramente ansioso y asustado. Suspiró, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Sousuke podía dejar que continuara siendo así o podría inyectar un poco de picante en el acto sexual. Él no era un hombre egoísta -al menos no se había olvidado de la última vez que había echado un polvo- y dar placer había sido siempre una de sus cosas preferidas. Esto no tiene que ser la cosa fría y clínica que habían arreglado entre ellos.

Puso su ropa en el cesto y luego caminó desnudo al dormitorio.

Se quedó de una pieza al ver la figura de Makoto desnudo sentado de espaldas en la cama. Su cuerpo era atractivo, delgado y ancho de hombros, con unos bíceps entonados y sus caderas estrechas. Todos los músculos que debían marcarse lo hacían con suavidad.

Sousuke dudaba que pudiera permitirse el ir a un gimnasio, pero la naturaleza había sido, obviamente, agradecida con él de todos modos. Se preguntaba si había hecho ejercicio alguna vez en el pasado.

No había mucho de Makoto que no le gustara.

El sexo de Sousuke comenzó, por fin, a endurecerse. La emoción vibraba a través de sus venas. Se subió a la cama detrás de Makoto, y luego le tocó en la nuca, el pelo estrechamente cortado se sentía como el terciopelo bajo sus dedos.

Sintió el estremecimiento. Eso era prometedor aunque supuso que podría haber sido un escalofrío de repulsión.

Sousuke se aseguró presionando sus labios en el mismo lugar, dejando un extenso beso. Oyó la respiración de Makoto entrecortarse. ¡Oh, eso estaba bien, pero que muy bien!

Se arrodilló detrás de Makoto, dándole la vuelta y cubriéndole la garganta suavemente con besos lentos.

El pulso de Makoto latió con fuerza contra el pulgar de Sousuke. Eso repercutió a través de su cuerpo y pareció unir fuerzas por sí mismo hasta que no estuvo seguro a quien le pertenecía cada latido.

Acarició el pelo de Makoto, inhalando el dulce aroma del champú y con la otra mano, trazó un camino por el torso de Makoto, acariciándolo.

Makoto se movió contra él mientras los dedos de Sousuke acariciaban un pezón y luego el otro, rozándolos, pellizcándolos suavemente. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Sousuke con un suspiro y Sousuke buscó su cuello con ligeros mordiscos y suaves besos. Rozó su pene contra la espalda de Makoto y oyó una gemido sofocado. Su mano encontró el elegante vértice de la cadera antes de que le cogiera un muslo, apretándolo.

La respiración de Makoto era audible. Sousuke subió su por la cara interna del muslo con los dedos vacilantes. ¿Y si encontrara a Makoto flácido? Eso le podría hacer desaparecer toda su excitación al instante. Apenas se atrevía a tocarle. Encontró los testículos de Makoto -pesados y suaves- y los tomó, cubriéndolos con la mano. Makoto se estremeció de nuevo, abriendo más las piernas.

Sousuke se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro de Makoto y su peor temor se confirmó. Makoto podría haber estado haciendo simplemente todos esos ruidos, pero no estaba excitado.

Durante un instante, Sousuke se sentó. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguiría adelante con esto o le dejaría marchar?

Su parte primitiva se hizo cargo. Que se joda.

—Ponte a cuatro patas.— Sousuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro lado donde había dejado el condón y el lubricante. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró mirando el aterciopelado trasero con una firmeza sin igual que su sangre pareció licuarse. Se puso sobre la cama detrás de Makoto, vertiendo lubricante en sus dedos.

—Abre las piernas.

Makoto hizo lo que le dijo, arqueando la columna vertebral y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Sousuke respiró pesadamente por la excitación mientras separaba las nalgas de Makoto para abrirlo. Pero la habitación estaba muy oscura. Necesitaba ver.

Se arrastró hacia la mesita de noche para encender la lamparita y luego se sentó de nuevo en posición. Esperaba que Makoto se quejara, pero no hubo ningún sonido de su potencial amante. La suave luz de la lámpara reveló el suave arco de la espalda de Makoto, mostrando algunos lunares y pecas esparcidas por la pálida espalda y con una pequeña cicatriz en la cadera. Sousuke apretó los labios sobre ella y Makoto se tambaleó. Animado, Sousuke deslizó un brazo alrededor del torso de Makoto y le besó en la parte baja de la espalda, acariciando sus nalgas.

Sintió a Makoto temblar con cada toque de los labios y la sensación le puso tan excitado que apenas podía pensar. El lubricante goteaba de sus dedos. Lo extendió por las nalgas de Makoto abriéndolas y oyó a Makoto dar un chillido de lo que pareció turbación mientras Sousuke festejaba sus ojos en la pequeña y estrecha entrada.

Sousuke ahogó un gemido. Bajó la cabeza, metiendo su lengua en la entrada de hendidura del culo de Makoto, deteniéndose justo antes de tocar su entrada.

Makoto se quedó sin aliento. Se retorció bajo las manos de Sousuke.

Sousuke lo soltó. Su lengua siguió sumergiéndose en el pliegue mientras sentía debajo a Makoto y sostenía sus pesados testículos, apretándolos suavemente. La piel de Makoto sabía y olía bien. Sousuke quería lamerlo intensamente pero estaba tan excitado que tuvo la sensación de que podría eyacular tan pronto como tocara ese dulce agujero con la lengua.

Se puso más lubricante en la mano derecha, ya que la mayor parte la había untado en las nalgas de Makoto y deslizó dos dedos entre sus piernas, tanteando.

Makoto se estremeció ante el frío gel. Sousuke besó las nalgas mientras usaba las yemas de sus dedos para localizar su entrada y masajearla con el lubricante, tomándose su tiempo para dilatarlo.

Makoto se estremeció. Su piel estaba ardiendo y casi quemaba los labios de Sousuke. Se sentía a punto de estallar. De alguna manera se había contenido hasta llegar al punto donde quería que él estuviera. Extendió a Makoto abriéndolo de nuevo con una mano porque tenía que ver, tenía que ver como sus dedos se perdían en esa apretada entrada.

Makoto gimió cuando los dedos de Sousuke lo penetraron, deslizándose hábilmente hasta el fondo. Durante un momento Sousuke lo tomó con calma, follando a Makoto con ellos, tratando de establecer si sus sonidos eran de dolor o placer. Sonaba como si fueran las dos cosas. Eso era tan jodidamente excitante que Sousuke no podía esperar.

Pero esperó, porque primero quería ver qué podía lograr con los dedos. Él los enroscó hacia él, tomándose su tiempo, pulsando su punto álgido y acariciándolo. Makoto gimió moviéndose bajo su toque, luego se empujó sobre él gimiendo, meciéndose. Sousuke observó una pequeña mano sobre las sábanas, agarrándolas, apretándolas.

Sousuke sonrió mientras su sexo palpitaba de deseo.

Metió su lengua hacia la hendidura de Makoto una vez más y esta vez se permitió pasarla suavemente alrededor de la brillante entrada de Makoto mientras él le introducía los dedos.

Makoto sofocó un gemido. Se empujó contra la lengua de Sousuke con sus muslos temblando. Joder, ¿se iba a venir? Sousuke se acercó con la otra mano y se encontró un segundo paraíso esperándole -estaba excitado y goteaba líquido pre-seminal sobre la ropa de cama-.

Él apretó la mano alrededor de Makoto y se empujó con impaciencia en su puño, sus gemidos se manifestaron ahora, jodiendose arbitrariamente en los dedos de Sousuke.

Respirando pesadamente, Sousuke retiró sus dedos, se sentó sobre sus talones y se colocó un condón con las manos temblorosas. Makoto se movió en la cama, abriéndose cada vez más de piernas, bajando la espalda y mostrándole descaradamente su trasero.

¡Oh! Él ansiaba eso.

Makoto jadeó mientras el grueso miembro de Sousuke se apretó por un momento contra él antes de que Sousuke lo agarrara por las caderas e invistiera a Makoto hasta el fondo.

Ambos permanecieron así durante un instante, con Makoto empalado, temblando y gimiendo y Sousuke apretando los dientes por el clímax que quería volverlo del revés.

Dios, eso era mil veces mejor que todas esas fantasías que había tenido acostado en su cama acariciándose con su

mano. Sousuke no podía moverse. Él se quedó inmóvil por la rigidez que parecía apretar en su pecho y garganta tanto como en su miembro.

Respirando profundamente, sostuvo a Makoto por las caderas, se retiró y empujó dentro, muy dentro de él, dándole todo su ser.

El aliento de Makoto se alternó con tembloroso jadeos y gemidos. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

Sousuke se echó hacia atrás, arrastrado a Makoto en su regazo, empujándose hacia arriba con fuerza dentro de él. Makoto era como un paquete de gelatina en su agarre. Trató de aferrarse a la cama con el pecho agitado, cabalgando a Sousuke lo mejor que pudo.

Su potencial amante estaba al límite. Sousuke le seguía de cerca. La cabeza de Makoto cayó hacia atrás, él volvió su rostro y sus labios chocaron en un beso del cual Sousuke sólo había podido soñarlo.

Temblando se agitó con la lengua de Makoto en su boca y ese cuerpo rebotando sobre él, Sousuke agarró el pene de Makoto y lo sacudió firmemente antes de sentirlo. El apretamiento de los músculos, la sensación de provocar que eyaculara.

Makoto gritó. Su esencia inundó los dedos de Sousuke y casi insensible, hizo todo lo posible para mantener el derrotado cuerpo de Makoto con un solo brazo. Sousuke también eyaculó, arqueándose sobre la espalda de Makoto, enterrándose tan profundamente que esperaba no volver a salir con vida.

Él se dejó caer, rodando hacia un lado, tirando de Makoto con él, por lo que estuvieron pegados, todavía entrelazados, sintiendo sus pieles húmedas, sus respiraciones acompasándose la una a la otra.

Escondió su cara contra la parte posterior del cuello de Makoto, saboreando el sudor y el pelo mojado, con una mano pegajosa agarró su torso. No tenía palabras después de lo que acababa de suceder. No podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado una sesión de sexo tan estremecedor.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de moverse, momento en el cual había recuperado sus sentidos. El liberó a Makoto.

Makoto sintió frío con el sudor secándose en la espalda una vez que Sousuke se apartó. Estaba mareado y desorientado, con los brazos y las piernas débiles y temblorosas, y esperaba que Sousuke lo cubriera y le dejara dormir. Él parpadeó con unos ojos legañosos, mirando por encima del hombro mientras Sousuke se levantaba de la cama.

—Ya te puedes ir.

Makoto lo miró fijamente, confundido.

La puerta del baño se cerró. ¿Había oído bien? Se sentó, su cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo hormigueaba. Se movió hacia el borde de la cama, temblando y dolorido. ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Lo había echado?

Se mordió el labio y se encontró sus boxers en el suelo. Sus mejores porque el romántico incorregible en él esperaba que Sousuke pudiera habérselos quitado lentamente con una pasión extrema.

Esta era la realidad. Durante un momento ambos se habían dejado llevar el uno por el otro a un mundo donde nada importaba más que el placer. Eso no podía sostenerse. Eran de nuevo a veterinario y cliente y su trato había sido hecho.

Makoto había pagado la deuda. Sintiéndose miserable se puso su ropa.

Desde el cuarto de baño, Sousuke oyó pasos en la escalera antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara. Un momento después, el gato maullaba fuera de la puerta del dormitorio. Sousuke abrió la ducha. Se zambulló debajo de un chorro de agua fría con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

* * *

**Uups...**

**Crei haber subido el cap el miercoles, pero no fue asi... perdon u.u **

**Aqui lo sabroso~**

**Amm una chica dijo algo muy interesante, Sousuke tiene razon, no tendria por que regalarle nada a Makoto, no? Es un total desconocido. Incluso le hace un favor, no matando a Tanus e.e Comparto tu opinion.**

**_Akise _se dio cuenta de cosas muy importantes, y es que al momento de adaptar, se me pasaron algunos detallitos importantes, gracias por avisarme bello rabanito~**

**_keifuu_ besha, una adaptacion puede hacerse de las dos formas. Puedes dejar el texto original y cambiar nombres y detalles o puedes tomar un libro y dejarle escenas originales y cambiarles las que gustes. Tambien puedes basarte solo en su plot, pero no seguir especificamente TODO, aunque eso seria mas basarse en un libro, espero te haya ayudado n.n**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les guste la adaptacion n.n LOS JAMON!**

**Mis beshos rabanitos, nos vemos el miercoles~**

**Bye bye perowna~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Makoto estaba muy devastado por el comportamiento de Sousuke después del sexo tan explosivo que tuvieron, por la forma en que el veterinario le había hecho sentirse como una ramera y sin valor, por lo que supuso que no iba a dormir en toda la noche. Pero agotado, lo hizo, a pesar de la ausencia de su inestimable compañía en el extremo de su cama. Sin embargo, se despertó varias veces durante la noche y se oyó gimiendo en sueños mientras tanteaba buscando a Tanus y encontrando la cama vacía.

Se despertó muy destrozado, dolorido por todas partes y con su miembro erecto. Se sentó en la penumbra a tomarse un café en su frío apartamento envuelto con una manta. Llamó a la clínica y preguntó por Tanus, esperando que Sousuke no estuviera allí tan temprano y el recepcionista no sintiera la necesidad de llamarlo al teléfono. En su lugar llegó una enfermera con la que no había hablado antes -tal vez era la enfermera de noche, después de todo, el hospital estaba atendido a todas horas- quien le dijo que Tanus había tenido una noche tranquila y ya había comido algo por la mañana.

Makoto sintió una punzada de dolor, un sentimiento de ternura que siempre tenía cuando pensaba en Tanus. Que Sousuke se lo hubiera follado a cambio de salvarle la vida a Tanus, había valido la pena y no había ninguna duda al respecto. Lo haría cien veces de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. La brusquedad con que había actuado Sousuke la pasada noche, le había dicho a Makoto que en el momento que se descargó, había perdido cualquier interés que pudiera tener con él. Makoto se sintió nostálgico por un segundo. No podía olvidar el alucinante sexo. En otras circunstancias...

No. Él y Sousuke eran mundos aparte y siempre lo sería. Sousuke era atractivo, inteligente y ganaba más dinero del que Makoto pudiera ver en su vida. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse con un chico que vivía en un apartamento de mala muerte con una habitación, cuyo único amigo era un perro y que se prostituía a cualquier precio con quien quisiera estar con él?

No, las posibilidades de algo con el veterinario significaban que todo iba a estar mal y bien jodido.

Makoto fue a la clínica veterinaria a las cinco y media después del trabajo. Fue recibido por Gou y lo llevó a la sala donde se encontraba Tanus. Su perro había sido trasladado de la UCI a un área general que albergaba a numerosos perros recuperándose. Tanus vio Makoto entrar en la habitación e hizo un aullido, que sonó muy parecido a alegrarse por ver a Makoto.

Makoto casi lloró. Abrió la jaula, se inclinó y alzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tanus. Tanus le lamió la cara, pateó el pecho casi tan estrepitosamente como de costumbre.

— ¿Podré llevármelo a casa mañana? —Le preguntó a Gou.

—Es muy probable, —dijo—. Le llamaré por la mañana.

Toda la visita había ido sin una sola mención del Doctor Yamazaki y Makoto se despidió de mala gana de Tanus y siguió a Gou fuera.

Pero no hubo suerte. Casi tropezó de lleno con Sousuke en el pasillo, el hombre alto y delgado con un uniforme verde, y su brillante pelo negro cayéndole sobre esos magníficos ojos verde-agua.

El estómago de Makoto dio un extraño vuelco y su miembro empezó a despertarse. Joder, no. Su rostro se ruborizó sin control. Rodeó a Sousuke y se alejó, pero al llegar al final del pasillo, no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás antes de doblar la esquina y se encontró a Sousuke haciendo lo mismo.

Joder. Salió del hospital rápidamente y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Se subió a su coche y se sentó durante un momento respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Casi de forma independiente del pensamiento consciente, una mano astuta se perdió en la ingle y se frotó el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros. Oh Dios, sólo el pensar en Sousuke dentro de él, su boca sobre la suya, su lengua en su culo, era más de lo que podía soportar. Se retorció en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad mientras se tocaba.

_¡Aquí no, aquí no! _

Su mano no hizo caso de la orden de su cerebro. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en su regazo y luego abrió de un tirón los botones de sus vaqueros.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al sentir el éxtasis de sus dedos en su necesitado miembro. Se masturbó furiosamente mientras estaba sentado en su coche en el estacionamiento fuera de la clínica veterinaria ajeno a cualquier persona que pudiera pasar por delante de su coche, pensando solo en estar a cuatro patas, abriéndose en esa cama para Sousuke.

* * *

Sousuke le había dicho a Makoto que se fuera esa noche, ya que eso era parte de un trato y era ridículo prolongarlo con besos y abrazos y pasar la noche cuando se trataba de acuerdo sin sentimientos que ellos habían completado.

El acto en sí fue un poco menos que insensible. Eso había mantenido excitado a Sousuke toda la noche, y al día siguiente, cuando casi se había tropezado con Makoto en el pasillo y lo vio salir corriendo sonrojado por lo que habían hecho juntos, escrito por toda la cara.

Gou se había dado cuenta al momento.

—Alguien tiene una fijación por ti.

Sousuke se ruborizó y frunció el ceño. No sabía ni la mitad, pero le hizo preguntarse. ¿Makoto le gustaba? Si no disfrutó la noche anterior, entonces era un buen mentiroso. No fingió el intenso orgasmo que Sousuke le había provocado, eso era seguro.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para fingir su atracción hacia Makoto. No era una buena forma de actuar el tener favores sexuales de una persona -para utilizarlo en su propio placer- y luego ser amables con ellos e invitarlos a salir en una cita. Makoto no tendría nada con él bajo ninguna circunstancia si tenía algo de orgullo.

Sousuke había arruinado sus posibilidades. Tendría que haber sido el buen hombre que sabía que era en el fondo y haber hecho la intervención de forma gratuita sin favores. Después de eso, en algún momento en el transcurso de la recuperación de Tanus, podría haberle preguntado a Makoto. Tendría que haber sido así, Makoto entonces se habría sentido obligado a decir que sí y tal vez en última instancia, se hubiera acostado con él. En cualquier caso la situación era de pérdida total para Sousuke y de cualquier manera, había tenido sexo con Makoto sin que el chico realmente lo quisiera.

Por lo tanto, la cosa era, que ya que había llegado tan lejos, ¿Por qué parar ahora?

* * *

Makoto recibió la llamada de Gou a la mañana siguiente -podía pasar a recoger a Tanus cuando estuviera listo. No era una opción el salir del trabajo temprano- ese tipo de cosas se reservaba para enfermedades graves del tipo de miembros amputados o miembros amputados y accidentes cerebrovasculares, y duelos familiares con pruebas de la muerte del ser querido, así que Makoto estuvo con unas ansias de expectación durante todo el día ante la idea de tener a su querido Tanus de vuelta, de no más noches solitarias sintiendo la ausencia del caliente peso en el extremo de su cama.

Sousuke debería haber estado tan lejos de sus pensamientos como fuera posible, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para colarse muy por debajo de la piel de Makoto y en su propia sangre. Maldito sea.

Sousuke se llevó a Tanus a medio día para darle un paseo durante su descanso. El pastor alemán caminaba a tres patas, con un tentativo peso sobre su escayola rosa, la lengua fuera parecía el perro más feliz del mundo. Había algo en él que causaba una oleada de emoción en Sousuke. Se sentó en la hierba y dejó que Tanus lo adulara, lamiendo su cara y frotándose la cabeza bruscamente contra Sousuke.

Sí, era fácil ver por qué Makoto amaba a este perro. También era fácil ver por qué Tanus amaba a Makoto. Demasiado fácil.

Llevó a Tanus cinco tiendas abajo hasta llegar a la carnicería, donde le compró tres salchichas. Tanus las devoró fuera de la tienda provocando el murmullo de mujeres y niños pasando y de un hombre que le echó a Sousuke una larga y persistente mirada, arruinando de alguna manera el efecto cuando caminó hacia un cubo de basura.

Con Tanus en su jaula, Sousuke volvió a trabajar con la mente planeando lo que iba a hacer esa noche, cuando Makoto llegara.

* * *

**Hola que hay?**

**Bueno, disculpen mi retraso, voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que el proximo cap este listo el sabado, pero no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias rabanitos hermosos por apoyar esto, son un amor! Me enamoran con sus reviews! *.***

**Bueno, ya saben, sean buenas rabanitos y hasta cuando pueda**

**Bye bye perownaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto llegó a las cinco y media, por lo que Sousuke supuso que tenía un trabajo después de todo -uno con el que no llega a mediados de mes- o habría estado golpeando la puerta a las siete de la mañana para llevarse a Tanus a casa.

Sousuke bajó a la sala de consulta sin Tanus , ya que prefería dar instrucciones sobre los cuidados posteriores a los dueños sin tener a sus mascotas presentes. La alegría del reencuentro llevaba a la mayoría de los propietarios a no tomar algunas anotaciones sobre informaciones relevantes.

Makoto parecía como si no hubiera dormido durante una semana. Su pelo negro estaba peinado de forma desordenada y las oscuras ojeras remarcaban la palidez de su piel. Nada de esto importaba -él parecía tan atractivo como siempre- pero Sousuke se preguntó si era Tanus o él la causa de la falta de sueño de Makoto.

Sousuke le tendió la mano.

—Buenos días, Tachibana.

Makoto le estrechó la mano. Otra vez sudando.

¿Realmente estaba tan nervioso en presencia de Sousuke o era sólo la ansiedad en llevarse a Tanus a casa?

—Hola.

Eran dos extraños de nuevo. Dos hombres que no habían estado juntos de la manera más íntima posible.

Sousuke se encontraba al otro lado de la camilla frente a Makoto.

—Tanus lo está haciendo muy bien. Está tratando de poner un poco de peso en su pierna mala y si le das sus medicamentos regularmente, pronto la utilizará correctamente. Tiene que volver en dos días para que lo reconozcamos y luego tres días después para le quitemos la sujeción.

Makoto asintió. Su mirada verde sostuvo la constante mirada de Sousuke.

El doctor sacó unas cajas de la bolsa de papel que había traído con él.

—Aquí están sus medicamentos. Sus antibióticos son uno tres veces al día -vacía la cápsula en su comida. Sus analgésicos son dos cada cuatro horas- aplástalos y pónselos en su comida o escóndelos en un pedazo de carne y dáselo tú mismo. De cualquier manera, debe tomarlo con alimentos.

Makoto volvió a asentir.

—La escayola se la quitaremos en seis semanas. Hasta entonces, que haga ejercicios suaves. Nada de largos paseos, que no corra, ningún juego bullicioso, ni saltos.

Después de eso te daremos citas semanales con el fisioterapeuta. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Makoto negó con la cabeza. ¿Se había quedado mudo el chico?

—Bien entonces, Voy a traerlo.

Sousuke salió de la habitación para ir a buscar Tanus . Estaba un poco inquieto por la incomunicación de Makoto, pero por otro lado, si hubiera sido arrojado bruscamente de la cama de alguien en el momento que se hubo descargado, supuso que haría lo mismo. Makoto probablemente lo odiaba. Él iba a odiarlo mucho más en unos pocos minutos.

Recogió a Tanus de su jaula y dejó que las enfermeras le dijeran adiós a uno de sus pacientes favoritos. Tanus amaba la atención, ladrando y moviendo la cola antes de que Sousuke lo llevara al pasillo. En el camino de vuelta a la sala de consulta, él miró a Tanus y encontró al perro mirándolo con ojos oscuros y húmedos, por lo que le recordó a su dueño y eso hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Tanto el dueño como su perro iban a ser su perdición, estaba seguro de ello.

Él abrió la puerta y se puso frente a Tanus mientras el perro se lanzaba a un Makoto riendo. Los dos tuvieron algunos momentos de afecto abrazándose fuertemente en el suelo antes de que Makoto se calmara y se pusiera en pie. Tanus siguió lamiendo la mano mientras Makoto cogía la bolsa de medicamentos y se encontraba con Sousuke.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sousuke le dijo:

—Quiero que vengas otra vez esta noche. A la misma hora.

La expresión de alegría desapareció del rostro de Makoto. Se puso pálido, abriendo y cerrando la boca silenciosamente. Sousuke se sentía muy mal por él, casi se retractó de su demanda. Pero no del todo. Su cuerpo insistió que tenía que volver a follarse a Tachibana Makoto.

—Yo n-no quiero…— Balbuceó Makoto.

Sousuke encontró eso un tanto extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo había pasado Makoto dos noches antes. Pero fueron las circunstancias de su acoplamiento por lo que obviamente requería de nuevo a Makoto. Habló con firmeza.

— ¿Te recuerdo que te ofreciste a hacer esto todas las veces que yo quisiera? Supongo que no puedes cubrir los costos de su cuidado posterior? —Dejó la amenaza suspendida en el aire y se odió a sí mismo cuando Makoto bajó la cabeza y un rubor inundó su rostro.

—Está bien.—Tiró de Tanus hacia delante y se llevó a su perro sin mirar atrás.

Sousuke se sentó un momento en la silla en la esquina. Esta no era la manera de hacerlo, pero él aún no había terminado del todo con Makoto ¿Y de qué otra manera podría conseguir lo que quería? Tendría que asegurarse de comportarse tan bien como la última vez y asegurarse de darle a Makoto algo para recordarlo.

* * *

El coche de Sousuke ya estaba en el camino de entrada cuando Makoto llegó, la chimenea estaba puesta y la luz encendida. Tenía suficiente dinero en su billetera como para pagar la luz antes del fin de semana, rellenar el gas, y abastecerse de comida para Tanus.

Su propia comida tendría que esperar hasta el día de pago.

Se bajó de su coche, se acercó al coche y llamó a la puerta, esperando. Aborrecía a Sousuke con cada respiración que daba, a pesar del hecho de que su pene estaba más interesado en esta noche de lo que estaba su cerebro. Él se sobre esforzó en el trabajo, y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en nada que no fuera dormir, ¿así que por qué estaba su miembro tan interesado? Maldita sea su jodida y desesperada libido.

Sousuke le abrió la puerta con una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros, descalzo, con el pelo mojado. Había algo en él que inflamaba a Makoto con un impotente deseo. Murmuró un saludo y se quitó los zapatos, siguiendo a Sousuke a la cocina mientras una voz furiosa en su cabeza exigía saber por qué comportarse como una ramera lo excitaba tanto.

— ¿Vino? —Sousuke fue a la nevera.

—Gracias.— El gato negro miró a Makoto desde el otro lado de la habitación antes de volver su atención de nuevo a su comida.

Sousuke le entregó una copa de cristal y Makoto bebió el vino blanco agradecido. Sólo alguna distracción era lo que necesitaba, algo que le ayudara a pasar de esto, incluso si su traicionero pene ya estaba con muchas ganas de actividad.

Sousuke se bebió su copa en momento, mirando a Makoto. Finalmente dijo:

—Vamos—y llevó a Makoto arriba a la habitación.

Makoto entró en la habitación con el corazón latiendo con furia. La lámpara de noche iluminaba todo con una luz suave y Sousuke cerró la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que se sintiera como una mosca atrapada en la trampa de la araña.

Eso era deliciosa sensación.

Makoto deseaba no estar tan en conflicto. Deseó no tener tanto odio y deseo a Sousuke. Deseaba que la creciente atracción entre ellos fuera algo que estuviera destinado a llegar a alguna parte. Deseaba, oh Dios, deseaba que Sousuke pudiera haber sido el elegido.

Por ahora tendría que conformarse con ser follado tan gloriosamente como lo había sido hacia dos noches y esperó que sus sentimientos se quedaran al margen.

Sousuke estaba frente a él.

— ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Makoto quería decir no, pero no pudo resistirse. Dio un paso adelante, volviendo la cara hacia arriba y entonces estuvo entre los brazos de Sousuke y el veterinario le estaba otorgando el mismo beso abrasador que tuvo durante sus relaciones sexuales la primera noche.

Un gemido se derramó de los labios de Makoto. Su lengua tocó la de Sousuke, luchó con ella, ya que el beso se profundizó y sus cuerpos se apretaron, sus pollas se empujaban la una contra la otra.

Oh joder, las manos de Sousuke estaban en los botones de su camisa abriéndola, bajando la camisa por los brazos, tirando de ella para sacarla -y fue simplemente perfecto-. La piel de Makoto se erizó acalorándose cuando la boca de Sousuke se hundió en su cuello, moviéndose a través de la clavícula, y se inclinó para capturar un pezón.

Makoto se arqueó debajo de sus succionados labios, agarrando el cabello de Sousuke. Mientras lo lamía, Sousuke se quitó su propia camisa. Luego se enderezó, cogió la mano de Makoto y lo empujó hacia la cama, atrayéndolo hacia el borde.

Makoto se quedó mirando como Sousuke se desabrochaba el cinturón, desabotonando el pantalón y bajando la cremallera, para liberar su miembro. Makoto ahogó un gemido de necesidad al ver su grosor y longitud de cerca.

—Quiero que me la chupes.— dijo Sousuke, agarrando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Makoto con firmeza, claramente no estaba preparado para aceptar un no por respuesta.

Makoto no tenía ninguna intención de rechazarlo. Abrió la boca fácilmente mientras Sousuke lo guiaba hacia el interior y escuchó jadear de placer a su amante. El duro y excitado miembro hizo que su trasero lo deseara en su interior. Lo tomó con avidez, profundamente, tomando todo lo que pudo, acariciando los apretados testículos de Sousuke, agarrando con la otra mano una musculosa nalga sobándola.

Sousuke respiraba con dificultad. Él gimió cuando Makoto movió su lengua sobre la cabeza de su pene, profundizando en la hendidura, jugando, antes de inclinar la cabeza más abajo para capturar los testículos de Sousuke, uno y luego el otro.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una mamada. Se desabrochó sus pantalones y se metió la mano en sus calzoncillos, frotando su excitado pene, pasando su pulgar sobre la hendidura.

Sousuke lo observó.

—Sácatela.— Dijo—. Déjame ver.

Makoto hizo lo que le dijo, masturbándose abiertamente mientras chupaba la polla de Sousuke.

—Joder, es perfecto. — Dijo Sousuke en un tono bajo. —Eres tan jodidamente excitante. —Las mejillas de Makoto brillaban de placer. Sousuke retiró su miembro de la boca de Makoto, dejándola brillante de saliva.

—Desnúdate. — Sousuke se trasladó al cajón de la mesita de noche para coger condones y lubricante.

Makoto hizo lo que le dijo. Trepó a la cama y le mostró su culo como la última vez.

La mano de Sousuke se acercó a su nalga.

—Todavía no. Date la vuelta.

Makoto lo hizo, se tendió de espaldas, mirando como Sousuke se subía a la cama y se movió hacia un lado, con los pies sobre la cabeza de Makoto y sumergiendo la cabeza en la ingle.

Makoto recibió el mensaje. Se acurrucó sobre Sousuke en lo que podía ser un sesenta y nueve. Llevándose el miembro de Sousuke a su boca, gimió de placer sorprendido de como la ardiente boca de Sousuke lo envolvía.

¡Joder! Lo que estaban haciendo era alucinante. Mientras el salvaje Sousuke le estaba dando placer más ferozmente Makoto le mamaba, hasta que su amante hizo una serie de ruidos que condujeron a Makoto a la locura. Las manos de Sousuke estaban sobre él, sobre sus testículos, su culo, pellizcando sus pezones y finalmente, Sousuke se apoderó del lubricante y se embardunaron los dedos para explorar la entrada de Makoto penetrándolo. Él empujó hacia adelante, casi ahogando a Sousuke en su entusiasmo.

Makoto se retorció, estremeciéndose mientras Sousuke rozaba su próstata. La acarició y frotó e hizo que el miembro de Makoto goteara sin poder hacer nada.

—Mmm. —Sousuke retrocedió lamiéndole la corona agradecido—. Sabes bien, Makoto.

El elogio llevó al límite a Makoto. Los dedos en su trasero y la lengua lamiéndole su sexo le provocaron estar a punto de eyacular. Él ahuecó los testículos de Sousuke, levantándolos para lamer el perineo con rápidas lamidas, escuchando a Sousuke sisear bruscamente, apretando los dedos en el pelo de Makoto.

Sí, le gustaba eso. Makoto tenía que maniobrar sobre él a una posición en la que pudiera lamer un poco más del perineo de Sousuke. Eso le podría excitar mucho más.

Sousuke, sin embargo, empujó su cabeza hacia atrás repentinamente.

—Vas a hacer que eyacule, Makoto.

Makoto yacía de espaldas, con las rodillas abiertas, con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada tímida en su rostro.

— ¿No es esa la idea?

Sousuke sonrió. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la cadera de Makoto. Cogió el condón y Makoto se estremeció de deseo mientras observaba a Sousuke cubrir su lubricado miembro con un condón.

Sus miradas se encontraron antes de que Sousuke se inclinara y le diera un beso. Makoto curvó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sousuke, tiró de él mientras Sousuke se guiaba a sí mismo en el interior.

Caliente y resbaladizo, Sousuke le penetró. Llenó Makoto tan intensamente que apenas podía respirar, llevándolo hasta el límite en un instante.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, sintiendo los dientes de Sousuke en su garganta antes de que Sousuke se retirara y fuera derecho a su próstata.

—¡Santo Dios! —Makoto se arqueó, temblando, apretando, agarrándose al cuerpo de Sousuke brutalmente.

Sousuke gruñó. Lamió el cuello de Makoto y con una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándolo de una forma sorprendentemente tierna.

—Eres algo más, —le murmuró contra la piel magullada.

Makoto gritó, retorciéndose, moviéndose con cada embestida.

—No, tú eres... algo... más, —gruñó—. Nunca nadie... me ha follado... como tú.

Sousuke capturó su boca con fuerza. Se abrazaron como si estuvieran ahogándose, enredando sus lenguas como sus cuerpos, la piel húmeda pegándose y separándose.

Los muslos de Makoto agarraron a Sousuke apretándolo. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos agarrando su miembro, moviéndolo desesperadamente. La hinchada cabeza deslizándose contra los tensos abdominales de Sousuke lo guio al éxtasis.

No podía durar mucho más. Esto era todo lo que había esperado y que nunca había obtenido en sus desesperados intentos. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había traído a la vida. Lo habían hecho sentirse un hombre de verdad.

Makoto tronó al clímax, volcando toda su esencia hasta el pecho. Se convulsionó bajo Sousuke con una fuerte contracción tras otra hasta que cayó sin fuerzas ni aliento.

Sousuke continuó, dando unos cuantos embistes en el extasiado cuerpo de Makoto antes de que gimiera y se estremeciera. Eyaculó descansando sus labios acariciando el cuello de Makoto con una respiración entrecortada y acalorada.

Makoto gimió.

—Dios Santo.

—Sí, —dijo Sousuke—. Sí. Ven aquí.—Él cogió la cabeza de Makoto y lo besó tiernamente en la boca.

Se besaron durante unos minutos. Makoto estaba seguro de que Sousuke no se imaginaba la emoción palpable entre ellos, ya que Sousuke estaba tan destrozado por la intensidad del coito como lo estaba Makoto. No sentía nada salvo la suavidad, la ternura hacia el amante que había odiado anteriormente. La mente de Makoto surcó hacia esas afectuosas fantasías. Las de comenzar una historia de amor que todo lo englobaba y que Sousuke era suyo. Absurdo. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

Sousuke finalmente se apartó y se bajó de la cama, quitándose el condón mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Makoto estaba mirando al techo, a la espera de que le dijera que se marchara dentro de pocos minutos y se preguntaba cómo iba a caminar. El sudor pronto comenzó a secarse en su cuerpo dejándolo frío.

Cuando Sousuke salió del baño, Makoto estaba temblando.

—Métete debajo de las sábanas.—

Sousuke le ordenó y Makoto hizo lo que le dijo, agradecido se acurrucó bajo el denso edredón.

Sousuke subió a su lado. Volvió a Makoto a su lado para poder colocarse por detrás y su cálido cuerpo hizo que se fundiera de nuevo. Makoto se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Siento como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que actualice esto u.u Soy una persona tan mala u.u**

**Bueno, al menos estoy aquí y no tengo nada para decir mas que no sea perdooooooon**

**Así**** que me voy antes de que algún rabanito me mate u.u**

**Bye~**


End file.
